narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Circle of Blood: Ronin vs Rubber Boy
Arrival of The God Butcher The mountains soared upward as if determined to kiss the heavens. Just looking at them it was easy to see why the ancient Greeks thought of the Gods on Mount Olympus, ruling from their home in the clouds. Each of them was white-peaked, but nothing like the neat line around a chocolate waffle cone. The snow reached down from the cap in craggy white fingers, no doubt up close there were mighty cracks in the rock deep packed with ice. The Rubber Boy, was forced to climb this to hunt down a certain enemy. "Jeez, my sources better have been correct, its getting really cold, I don't know why Lord Shenron asked me to find this man, he should've just sent the IAS to do it." he sighed as he continued to climb. He climbed the top of the mountain and began his search. The great mountains were mostly empty because of the intense snowfall and its dramatic peak rising far above its surrounding terrain, this mountain is particularly the most notorious and infamous. Numerous mountaineers died trying to climb this "naked" and rough mountain. Aside from being the third highest mountain in the world; at 8700 meters above sea level, this mountain was famous for being the domain of the most ferocious species of snow leopards. The sun had just rose from the depths of the dark and a thick coat of fog had nestled beneath the pine trees; casting a intense light which pierced through the fleecy cloud, the sun restored the place to its glory. An old man, opened a wooden door as he looked outside his house (built on the top of the mountain). He felt the crispy cool air around him, and could smell the remnants of a fire somewhere not far in the distance. It snowed heavily last night, so the ground is blanketed with a fresh layer of snow. "It's that perfect texture, the kind of snow you want to pick up and press together." he thought to himself. But, before he could enjoy the snow, he sensed a disturbance in air current. As his heightened senses were making him aware of the presence of another human. Without wasting anytime, he opened his eyes as he began sensing someone else's chakra on the mountain. He took off his hat and closed the door of his house while pulling out an kalis out of ground. He inspected to see if he had his three karambit knives and shurikens with him. After a while, he began walking towards the direction of the "source" of this disturbance. "This should be fun!" he exclaimed as he revealed himself to be none other than Arai Toge; a former mercenary. Wrinkles appeared on the forehead of the seemingly old man as he discerned his opponent's exact location and chakra reserves, Arai stopped walking as he sat down on a rock nearby waiting for his young opponent to find him instead. However, the old man just didn't sit there and waste his time, he marked probable locations of where his young opponent might step in and placed several Makibishi/caltrops on the ground. The trap was brilliantly set up, as the snow covered the caltrops making them very difficult to spot and specially avoid. Ready to return to Uzushio to tell the Red-Haired Kage that he failed, Apollo used his mother's sensing abilities to search for the man once more before he departed."Is that...him, he has a significant amount of chakra! It might be him. And even if it isn't he might have some food, I'm starving. I must take some precaution though just incase he is the former mercenary." As Apollo walked towards the man, he suppressed his chakra to show he is not a threat, at least not until he is able confirm he is the man he was looking for. Once Rubber Boy was in visual distance, Apollo yelled "Hey......Do you have any food", Apollo walked towards him hoping to get a cleared view of his face but he was serious about the food. The old man looked at the young shinobi who was suppressing his chakra despite the reason that Arai had already sensed his chakra and was aware of his capabilities. Arai knew no second class shinobi would be able to climb this mountain and even if they did, they wouldn't just find him and ask for food. He knew that the young male was here to capture him but was oblivious to the extent of his abilities. "You come here to kill me and you ask me for food? What do you suppose I am? Jackass!" he replied in a harsh tone as he sat on his throne of stone and snow. He simply looked Apollo in the eye as he declared, "You can stop being a whinny little bitch. You're the worst actor there is, kid. Stop suppressing your chakra, I am well aware of your reserves." "You are right about a couple things, I did climb up this mountain to fight and capture you, I was suppressing my chakra and I do have pretty massive reserves but see you were wrong about one thing" He paused and gave the a serious look. "I was very serious about the food I am starving but I guess since you already know who I am you probably wouldn't let me eat in peace anyways so...Lets us begin." the rubber boy withdrew one shuriken from his pouch and through it straight at the old man. As the shuriken was about 1 meter from Arai, suddenly the one shuriken multiplied and became one thousand shuriken. Apollo briefly surveyed the area to make sure, there was no traps waiting for him. "And, blah, ...blah, blah, ...come on kid! Stop being a blabbermouth", stated Arai as he looked at Apollo reaching for a single shuriken, his superior mind already began calculating and processing the information at such accelerated speeds that the world around him appeared to be slowed down. He quickly calculated all of the possible out comes as he used his exceptional speed and agility to outmaneuver the rather sluggish pace of Apollo. With his superior body and mind, Arai moved so fast that it gave an illusion of him standing there even when he has moved from his initial position; therefore, essentially creating a "speed clone" just by moving fast enough to dodge the attack. Apollo's attack failed as it only managed to destroy a few rocks and stones. Most of the shurikens fell of the mountain without hitting anything. Arai stood several meters behind Apollo. "What? You gonna stand there all day?" remarked Arai as he indirectly insulted Apollo's speed and reflexes. Apollo did not pay attention to the man's last statement, he was in deep thought. "The ability to read and counter my ''speed, reminds me of Lord Kage in a way, but this dude is far inferior to his speed; he possesses the Sharingan and two techniques that give a shinobi God-like speed in Kamui and the Flying Thunder God technique. Anyways I still need to lose some weight, I think I'll drop 50% of my weights...nah not fifty maybe 35%. Yea thirty five sounds good." Apollo made several hand signs to undo the seal on his waist, legs and arms. He takes a deep breathe, "''It's been a while, lets see how much my speed has increased." As he said this Apollo vanished, and appeared right behind Arai with his right arm and hand doubled in size. "Eat this" he yelled, giving him barely anytime to react, due to his incredible speed and gigantic powerful arm. "Slow, huh? Good job saying that but you're not any good lying to me. You see, my speed is not the only thing that is way greater than yours. I have these heightened senses, after I moved behind you before you noticed and made my comment, I could hear your heart beating fast, I believe there was a little increase increase in your body temperature as well and top of all, I could sense the chemical on your skin, the same chemical released by our body when we are scared. Tell me boy, are you scared? If that's not the case then, I suggest you get your body checked up. Those are pretty nasty signs." commented Arai as he once again finished his calculations with astonishing speed. He noted the hands signs and assumed which way was the Akimichi going and knowing that he wants to increase his speed just to impress Arai, Arai just smiled. As his enlarged right arm dashed towards Arai, with his mind already processing the information at superhuman speeds, he could see it all happen in slow motion and react accordingly. Stepping a few inches further back and moving towards east, thereby easily evading the pointless over-boastful technique without even breaking a sweat. "You're clearly under estimating me, jackass. A powerful attack of that size is slowed down because of the sudden increase in mass, you will need to apply greater force to make it more effective. Oh and, try not to punch someone with a closed fist, try to move with a somewhat open fist and then close it at the moment of impact. Just a bit of advice, really. Makes your punches more effective. Try not to be predictable and hit people in straight line", added the old man as he assisted Apollo's faulty technique in an attempt to help him perfect it. The old man covertly and rapidly performed the a set of seals (Ram → Snake → Tiger) as he waited for his brutish opponent to make a move. "Nah, sadly I think you underestimate, my strength, my speed, and my overall abilities. I think I understand why Lord Shenron chose me for this battle, its funny how well he knows me." As he said this a bright light came from the ground, "You said you sensed fear...no I think you caught me enjoying the power of YOUTH!" he yelled as Arai was sealed into another dimension. "I hope to see you in a couple of minutes, please don't disappoint me." As Arai disappeared, Apollo was in some shock that his plan worked perfectly, so shocked he surveyed the area once again, to make sure there we're no others."I guess it's time to prepare for his return." "You fail to see your own faults and that my boy, is your biggest flaw. I have never been more disappointed by a shinobi", the old man's voice echoed in the mountains. As he appeared sitting on a wooden chair near his hour, only about 25 meters away from his last position. "You failed to see through a mere E-rank ninjutsu. You should be ashamed of yourself. I just lowered by chakra levels and used a basic movement technique and you ended up thinking that you got me while all you warped away was some snow and an intangible clone which disappeared the moment you activated the seal. Fancy tech, I'll give you that kid but when you found me, I assumed you were a good tracker or a decent sensor. You failed yourself!" Exclaimed Arai as he stood up from his chair and hurled the wooden chair at Apollo without wasting anytime. "He's just toying with me, but I can't think when I'm this hungry. Damn it this is more annoying than the Sharingan. Screw it, I guess I guess I must become more unpredictable." Apollo dodged the chair by swiftly moving to his left. Apollo un did the inform of a timer, as time continues to go on more weight will continued to be lost, until there is no more left. He pulled out a bottle of strong vodka, "'Would you like a glass...no...I didn't think" He quickly chugged down the whole bottle. After his final sip, Apollo was no longer the same composed man, he became...loppy/drunk."So...I'm suppose to fwight you, your like 1000 years old, please...just...just, give.....give ..." he disappeared with a speed no where near previous levels. "UP" he reappeared on top of him spinning creating a tornado."Weeeeeeeeee" he yelled cheerfully. "Really, nigga? You gonna try Drunken Fist whilst getting drunk with a bottle of cheap Vodka? That's not even the good one. Eww. Do you have some beer? I could use a drink, for reals! No?" questioned the old man as he easily stepped away from the path of a drunk Apollo's sloppy spinning kick with his hand tied behind his back. Arai took a single step back as he assumed a foreign fighting style which the young shinobi could not have possibly seen before. Arai was not just mimicking a drunk man, he was actually mimicking a drunk monkey. It was unarguably his own fighting-style; "Language my good sir, don't you realize we're in a land full of them, do you wanna fight them too, and second of all, who said its cheap I stole this from my mother, that means you are calling my mother cheap no, HOW DARE YOU!!! ''" His speed increased once again as he has dropped 43% of his weights. throwing four kunai towards the right left bottom and above of Arai, the drunken Apollo arrived right in front of Arai yelling "Dynamic Entry". But instead of completely going through with the attack, Apollo suddenly stopped and used a exerted a large amount of chakra from his foot sending a great force towards the savage. "''Hmm, very obsolete, those moves and nice words, kid. Try that without the quadruple interrogative, next time!" exclaimed Arai as he sighed out of frustration because he noted that his opponent was a being flaunt and an imbecile. He simply dodged the kunai's while maneuvering like a silly drunk monkey, move unsteadily and like an agile animal. A momentum dependent technique such as the dynamic entry, was obviously slowed down due to sudden increase in mass and with its increased mass and earth's gravitational, the increased weight all over resulted in a failed technique that only managed to hit the ground and a few snow covered stones as Arai simply used a handspring to move back and took out his signature weapon; the Kyoketsu-Shoge. However, his kyoketsu-shoge was different, it was specially crafted to be more flexible and yet more durable with the blade being longer and having greater piercing power. Arai specially created this to pierce flesh that's twice as hard (tough) and thrice denser than normal but what really made the weapon dangerous was its ability to absorb the chakra type of the user when required, and become the origin of a technique, for the user. He swung his weapon at his opponent at astonishing speeds while aiming for his enlarged leg. His weapon acted like an extension of his own body as it came swinging down with great force violently. "Take that!" yelled Arai. "A sword, that might actually hurt, better dodge it" he quickly summoned several chains that latched on to the closest tree. He pulled allowing him to dodge the sword, sending him flying towards the tree."his enhanced sense are becoming quite annoying, maybe if I block one of them, yeah that'll do the trick." After making several hand-signs a eternal darkness, covered the whole battlefield. Before, suppressing his chakra, Apollo scattered several kunai around the battlefield with bells on them. Covering two of his most important senses. Apollo was almost invisible to Arai. he thought, "Now's my chance to attack him, not that my weight have lowered to 50%." He swiftly, went to the last place he sensed the man, tapping his neck gently. "Got you now.*hiccup*" "A sword? Does a sword have a long metal chain and curved blade attached near the hilt at a 45-60 degree angle? You're as dull as they come!" commented Arai as he ignored the idiotic comments of the so called "Rubber Boy". As the young boy made the mistake of trying to dodge the swing without even first canceling the expansion technique in his leg which should unarguably disrupt one's balance and equilibrium. Therefore, making him sloppy and possibly making him a likely candidate for tripping and falling. The kyoketsu-shoge attacked his leg as it slashed through his flesh violently. Soon, the snowy white ground was covered with a crimson red warm fluid that splashed over it in an artistic pattern. The blade not only pierced her skin and slashed through a nice chunk of his muscles but the super sharp blade managed to lodge itself onto his femur. Arai suddenly pulled the chain back as he took out the blade out his opponent's body without a warning. "Only thing that hurts more than a blade going inside your body is, a blade coming out!" exclaimed Arai as he noted the savage's foolish attempt to rob him off his sight by performing the signature technique of the Hokage's but it would never be enough to stop Arai. Despite the fact that the darkness could strip him off his sight, Arai never depended much on his visual prowess, Arai's superior senses were his sense of hearing, equilibrium and sense of touch along with his ability to sense chakra. The sound of Apollo's heartbeat, his blood gushing out of his limb and his rate of breathing was clear to Arai's ears but that's not all. The change in air currents, the change in small blankets of temperature and the rate of clotting, all of them could be felt by him. Even though, Apollo made a laughable attempt to suppress his chakra, he forget that he was using a high ranking genjutsu and then trying to perform a medical ninjutsu hence he could not suppress his chakra. Apollo was as open and vulnerable to Arai as his own wounds. Arai could easily intercept an injured Apollo's attack as he once again swung his kyoketsu-shoge aiming for Apollo's fingers as they tried to touch Arai, if Apollo were to take a step and touch Arai, he would lose his wrist and if he were to stayed where he was, he might lose his index finger and get a nasty cut on his middle finger. In both of the aforementioned cases, Arai had already managed to get the best of Apollo. ---- Ballad of the Rubber Boy TBA